<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taking Someone Else's Path by Bee_Haw_Yee_Haw, Flamingbluepanda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055728">Taking Someone Else's Path</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Haw_Yee_Haw/pseuds/Bee_Haw_Yee_Haw'>Bee_Haw_Yee_Haw</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingbluepanda/pseuds/Flamingbluepanda'>Flamingbluepanda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Character Death, Death, Episode: s02e06 Reset, Episode: s02e07 Dead Man Walking, Episode: s02e09 Something Borrowed, Episode: s02e13 Exit Wounds, Episode: s03e01 Children of Earth - Day 1, Episode: s03e05 Children of Earth - Day 5, Episode: s04e12 The Stolen Earth, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Gunshot Wounds, Happy Ending, Loss, M/M, Mpreg, Poor Jack, Resurrection, Reunions, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03, Series 04: Miracle Day, Wakes &amp; Funerals, Weddings, slight crossover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Haw_Yee_Haw/pseuds/Bee_Haw_Yee_Haw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingbluepanda/pseuds/Flamingbluepanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon Torchwood taking a slightly different path from Reset onwards</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taking Someone Else's Path</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is gonna kill all y’all’s souls. Bee came to me like a month ago Screaming about this and now we’re here, several thousand words later.</p><p>I’m American so fuck america this happy Fourth of July, dedicated to anyone who’s lost their life because of our bullshit</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><strong>Reset/Dead Man Walking</strong> </em>
</p><p>Jack couldn’t fucking <em> breathe. </em></p><p>Aaron Copley was still twitching after Jack shot him, and Gwen was- </p><p>Gwen was- </p><p>
  <em> Oh, god. </em>
</p><p>There was nothing he could do. Nothing Martha could do. Nothing Owen could do. Gwen was… Jack felt he could throw up with the amount of horror and grief that crashed over him, not ready to lose one of his own just yet, if ever. But now he had and God it never got any better.</p><p>He rose from where he was kneeling, legs threatened to buckle right underneath him if it were for steady hands helping him stay upright. Jack tore his eyes away from <em> her </em> and met the blue ones of Ianto, tears resting on the brim but no spilling over.</p><p>"She’s supposed to get married next week," Ianto whispered, and Martha shook her head, biting down on her lip. "I’m so sorry…"</p><p>Jack couldn't find his words, fingers grasping at Ianto's firm shoulders and digging in as his mind refused to focus. He couldn't get the <em> scene </em> from playing on repeat in his head, taunting him and telling him over and over just how he failed. Jack's whole body shuddered and bile rose again, he hardly registered as Ianto guided him into the SUV with words Jack couldn't hear and touches he barely felt.</p><p>He didn't even know they'd made it back to the Hub until Ianto appeared in bus view again and the bright lights of the base blinded him. Jack felt a jolt of panic seeing them back here rather than the Pharm, worried they'd left Gwen's- <em> her </em>body there with Copley. But Ianto, perfect and beautiful Ianto, as if he read Jack's mind, cupped his face.</p><p>"She's here. Owen and Martha are with her. She's in the best hands." Jack only managed a small nod as his eyes drifted toward the Autopsy Bay and Ianto moved his head so Jack's line of sight was obscured. "Let's go to your office, yeah?" Somewhere along the way or maybe before that, Jack was stripped of his coat, and he ended up collapsing into his office chair, Ianto perched on his desk and watched him intently.</p><p>"We’ll- We’ve got to contact Rhys." Jack finally choked out after what felt like forever, throat dry and the uncomfortable feeling tear stains on his cheeks. Ianto nodded, his hand reaching out to take Jack’s</p><p>"I’ll sort that out." Jack wanted to protest, it was his job to do, Gwen was under his watch. He should be the one to tell Rhys <em> he </em> had lost him his fiancé because <em> he </em> hadn’t been keeping an eye on <em> fucking Aaron Copley </em>. But some part of him was completely grateful that Ianto took the task under his wing, unsure if he could even think about talking to Rhys at all.</p><p>Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was being terrible, that Gwen was Ianto’s best friend and Ianto was doing that <em> thing </em>where he ignored his own feelings in favour of caring for everyone else and taking on the burdens of the world.</p><p>"I’m going to go make coffee," Ianto said softly. "With whiskey. I think we all need it." </p><p>He pressed a soft kiss to Jack’s hairline. "Stay here. Count your breaths till I get back."</p><p>Count his breaths. He could do that. He actually did, got all the way to fifty-nine before he realised there was zero purpose to this except for keeping him from dissolving into a panic attack. Ianto knew when he needed to follow orders, when he needed to not be the captain… and somewhere deep in the dark, selfish recesses of his heart, Jack thanked the universe that Ianto wasn’t the one on the table. </p><p>He wasn’t ready to lose Ianto yet. To lose <em> anyone </em>yet. He just wished he could bring… </p><p>Bring someone back.</p><p>Risen mitten.</p><p>
  <em> They tend to come in pairs. </em>
</p><p>"Oh Ianto," Jack whispered. "You beautiful genius." </p><p>And then he ran out of his office, screaming for Martha to stop the autopsy</p><p>~~~</p><p>Gwen flexed her fingers where she sat on the autopsy table. Once Martha and Owen had completed their examination, they had left her along, giving her time to really comprehend what had happened.</p><p>Jack had brought her back with a second gauntlet to say goodbye and tell her he was sorry. The others were there too, they'd been staring down at her with either tear stricken or stone-cold faces but no sign of Rhys. No one had brought Rhys to her, and she had felt a pang of hurt upon realising that while laying on the table, bullet in her chest, and Jack gripping her hand harder than anything, wanting to guide her back to the cold nothingness to soothe his own conscience. Gwen couldn't really blame him, he'd lost so many people before, but then she hadn't gone, Gwen hadn't returned to the darkness like promised and instead sat her, dead but alive.</p><p>She was dead, couldn't breathe, couldn't cry, no heartbeat to be heard or felt. But Gwen was alive, seeing things, hearing and talking. Torchwood had odd things but this, so far, took the cake for her. Even more than Suzie' resurrection because at least she had been leaching of her life rather than something else. Something unknown.</p><p>~~~</p><p>This was one of the first times Gwen felt apprehensive about seeing Rhys. She knew he would be sitting in their flat, watching some house renovation show or the news, worrying about when she’d be home while also knowing she would be entirely safe - how ironic. Gwen thought a second or so later as she pulled out her keys - and he would greet her with a warm kiss and dinner and maybe something special if neither were too tired. But now, being dead and all, it would be different. Rhys might even leave her. Gwen didn’t want that, she couldn’t live without him, not when she needed him most. Usually, when Gwen knew she was coming home with something tough, maybe some bad news, she would take a few breaths beforehand, calm herself down, but now her lungs didn’t work, Gwen didn’t need to breathe. So, she knew she’d have to find a better way to calm her nerves. Mustering up some amount of courage, Gwen pushed the door open and called out.</p><p>"It’s only me!" She walked into the sitting room to find her fiancé on the sofa, some show on but not the news or home renovations this time. Something else and something unimportant.</p><p>"Hey, how was your day?" Rhys asked with a genuine smile and curiosity, beer in hand. Gwen hesitated, forcing a small smile and coming to perch on the sofa. She let him kiss her though, it was the one small comfort she could still have. "God, you’re cold. Is it raining? I’ll turn the heating up."</p><p>"No- no, Rhys. It’s fine." Rhys stopped mid-movement, watching her closely. Gwen knew the look, it meant he was trying to determine whether she was in fact as fine as she said she was. Deciding she should just get it over with, Gwen took Rhys’s hand in hers, squeezing it and catching his eye. "Something happened at work today."</p><p>Rhys nodded, watching her intently. Gwen realised she hadn’t thought this through at all. "Okay, I’m going to tell you something scary and I really don’t want you to get angry at anyone." Not waiting for a reply, Gwen continued. "I got shot today and I- well, I died, Rhys. And I know that sounds-"</p><p>"Shot?" Rhys laughed, a grin forming despite the uncertainty in his eyes. "Gwen, love, that’s not the best joke you’ve had."</p><p>"It isn’t a joke Rhys. I can show you." Gwen then shifted her jacket and the hem of her shirt, hating the reminder that would forever sit at the top of her chest, never to heal or scar. She watched as Rhys’s eyes gravitated towards it and slowly widened. Gwen could do nothing but wait as Rhys stared at the sewn up bullet hole marring her body. Waiting was the hardest part, unsure of how Rhys would react in the next few seconds or minutes.</p><p>"You...died?" Gwen nodded mutedly. "But- but, you’re here- you’re alive, Gwen."</p><p>"I know, it’s so confusing. I’m confused too and I’m so sorry, Rhys." </p><p>Rhys went to bed later that night and Gwen found herself still perched on their worn sofa, thinking over things again and again. She shuffled then looked around the room then stood up and grabbed her phone, calling the only person she knew she could. The dial tone rung for a moment or two before it was picked up.</p><p>
  <em> “Gwen?” </em>
</p><p>“Jack-” Gwen cut herself off, not entirely sure what she was going to say.</p><p>
  <em> “Are you alright, Gwen?” </em>
</p><p>“What do you think?” She managed to laugh although it was tinged with regret and sadness.</p><p><em> “I guess not...” </em> Jack fell quiet but Gwen knew he was there from his breathing, hearing the methodical intake and out-take, something she couldn’t do any more. <em> “You wanna go stand on a roof with me?” </em> A gentle smile curled her lips.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>“No, the little girl that died and was brought back to life. Her name was Faith. She stopped it.”</p><p>
  <em> “Well, how?” </em>
</p><p>“It doesn't say.“</p><p>Gwen stopped in her tracks, Jack stalking ahead without realising. Ianto’s words echoed through her mind, and she suddenly knew what she needed to do only if Jack knew he would stop here, they all would but Gwen had to do it or Death would be released and more people would die. Twelve already had, and she hated to blame Jack but it really was his fault, if he hadn’t brought her back to say goodbye she wouldn’t be here and neither would Death. Taking a long look at Jack, Gwen stepped back and before she knew it, she was running back through the hospital, not sure where she was going exactly but something was pulling her in the right direction.</p><p>She found a larger, open room where she could see Owen and Tosh with a small child. Tosh was doing something with her PDA while Owen was talking to the kid and Gwen darted forward, racing down the stairs just as Tosh called out she had the door open.</p><p>“Tosh.” She yelled and the woman stopped just as Owen and the kid made it through the door. Tosh looked at her in alarm.</p><p>“Gwen? Where’s Jack, what’s wro-” Gwen didn’t let her finish, swiping the PDA from her hands and giving Tosh a shove she would have regretted almost immediately if this wasn’t for the greater good. Gwen tapped the PDA screen and the doors locked shut as Tosh recovered and Owen realised what was happened, both slamming up against the glass and yelling her name.</p><p>“Gwen! What are you doing?!” Owen shouted through the door but Gwen just smiled, pressing her hand to the glass.</p><p>“I have to do what’s right, just go, keep the child save. Please.” She asked of them however both look apprehensive. Tosh looked at her then behind her and Gwen knew their unwanted guest was here already, turning around with her chin held high and love for her friends and family and Rhys in her heart. “Hello Death.”</p><p>There was no answer but Gwen wasn’t really expecting one, watching as the smoky cloud and skeleton stalked towards the first step. It moved slow and ominously, so sure of itself and confident that it would get its final victim only Gwen wasn’t going to let that happen.</p><p>“How long can you survive without your thirteen souls, then?” She asked it, voice raised and feet moving forward. “You won’t find any more here, unfortunately. It’s just us.” Behind her, as the thing got closer, she could hear her friends calling out to her, disappointed they had left like she wanted but also proud that they were willing to stay, wanting to help her.</p><p>“My soul may have left the building but my heart is still here and I’m not going to let you win.” Some part of her wondered if Jack had noticed she was gone yet, wondered if he was racing down the hall to come save her like some knight in shining armour however he wasn’t the one saving the day today, it was her turn. Gwen’s fingers curled around the bony arm of Death as it shot out towards her, glaring up at the entity as it struggled.</p><p>“What else have you got? What else can you do to the dead?” Gwen taunted, smirking as it launched at her only Gwen was quicker, spinning it around and holding it tightly, stopping it from getting away. Owen and Tosh were calling her name louder now, but she focused on keeping Death in its place until it either died or gave up, unsure what would happen to it and herself. They kept struggling together but eventually, Gwen could feel Death growing weak, taunting it some more.</p><p>Yelling came from elsewhere, and she recognised it as Jack, smiling just a little and watching as a bright light appeared and the entity reared backwards, keeping her grip on it just in case, pushing it away until it seemed to disappear into the light and her hands were empty. Gwen dropped to her knees, brushing her hair back as footsteps sounded behind her and the doors slipped open. Nobody spoke but arms wrapped around her, and she sagged into the hold.</p><p>Death was gone, back to wherever it came from and Gwen was still around, for god knows how long. She decided she just wanted to go home to Rhys, even if she couldn’t sleep, she needed to see him. Ianto’s gentle voice broke the silence, coming through her earpiece, and she realised he would have had no clue what was going on, left alone with poor Martha.</p><p>
  <em> “Jack? Gwen? Anyone?“ </em>
</p><p>Jack chuckled into his earpiece, hugging Gwen tightly. “It’s okay, Ianto. It’s all okay now.” </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Something Borrowed</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ianto woke feeling utterly exhausted. Friday night had been a ball ache for Ianto, spending the cold evening running about Cardiff chasing after a killer alien when he could have been at home with a warm pizza or sitting awkwardly at Rhys’ stag do, feeling out of place but at least drinking beer, so he could block it all from his mind. But no, he had spent it hunting down the thing with Jack, splitting up while Owen talked to them through their earpieces. Almost cornering it in a public toilet, shooting at the thing as it scampered off, only to have the thing tackle him and take a bite of his forearm. Thankfully, Jack had shot the thing dead before it could try for another taste and Owen had later inspected the wound, deeming him safe to return home with nothing more than bandage and painkillers. He’d chosen bed with Jack rather than booze with Rhys and some unknown mates of his, passing out not long after he was in his pyjamas and curled up beside his boyfriend</p><p>However, waking up in the morning and cursing his internal clock, Ianto felt like he hadn’t slept a wink. Flinging his arm out, he slapped the button on the top of the machine, knowing before looking that it read <em> 07:00 </em> and it was Saturday. Gwen’s wedding day, as she deserved after all she’d been through. Despite the early start and not an ounce of coffee in his body yet, Ianto couldn’t help but smile and glanced at Jack sound asleep on his left, deciding he would get up and make them both a morning brew - he couldn’t last much longer with it - then have a swift shower with or without Jack and breakfast after that. Plans set in his mind, Ianto rubbed the sleep from his eyes and lifted himself up. Next, he swung his legs over the bed, shifting the duvet from over him as he did. Head falling forward with the momentum, Ianto froze, eyes wide and mouth falling open. He had to force himself to rise from the bed, as awkward as it was, and walk - more waddle - to the bathroom in a haste to check that what he was seeing was definitely true using the mirror.</p><p>"Oh god." Was all he could breathe out as he stared down at his now round and protruding belly, stretching his fading Jurassic Park t-shirt.</p><p>"Yan?" Came Jack's voice, deep and slightly rough from sleep and within seconds the man was standing at the doorway, rubbing his eyes. Ianto had no time to hide, not that he really could, so he just twisted his head to face Jack, eyes wide in horror. Jack's gaze stayed on his face before it slowly crawled down and definitely caught sight of his new appearance as all he said was. "Oh god."</p><p>~~~</p><p>Each and every part of Ianto felt so awkward and wrong and heavy as he sat still, Owen poking and prodding at the <em> bump </em>, stethoscope cold against the skin and making goosebumps rise on his arm. However, Ianto couldn’t look at the doctor properly without feeling embarrassed at his condition. He was half waiting for the jokes and jabs.</p><p>"Well, you're pregnant, tea boy. Almost full term."</p><p>"You think?!" Ianto snapped without really thinking then buried his face in his hands as he tried to gain some sort of control over the hormones he hated and never ever wanted to experience in his life or ever again. To his relief, Owen didn’t say anything to his outburst, just stayed where he was on the ground, doing his work in silence.</p><p>"How are you doing, Yan?" Jack asked and Ianto looked up to see him in the doorway, dressed in his usual attire with a glass of water which he soon handed over to Ianto as he sat beside him. Only, Ianto’s foul attitude was far from gone even with Jack’s gorgeous smile greeting him.</p><p>"How d'you think?!"</p><p>"Okay then… Owen?" Jack turned to Owen but rested his hand on Ianto’s thigh, thumb stroking up and down on his pyjama bottoms soothingly. It at least gave Ianto something to focus on while he gulped down the water, keeping his eyes off the <em> bump. </em>He hated calling it that but there was nothing else to name it.</p><p>"Exo-biological insemination. </p><p>"So, that alien last night then." Jack said and Ianto looked at him.</p><p>"All it did was bite me." Ianto huffed, shoving the glass into Jack’s hands with a little more force than necessary then gracelessly rising from his spot to move out of the bedroom which, to Ianto, has begun to feel cramped. Unfortunately, walking wasn’t fun at all, it was like he was lugging around a watermelon strapped to his abdomen and unable to remove it.</p><p>"It passed the eggs on in the bite." Jack explained as he followed close behind Ianto, his hand pressed to the man’s aching lower back. Ianto just stepped away from his touch as he made a beeline for the cupboard rooting through it to find something that would subdue his craving habits which had started up. Ianto felt sorry for every pregnant person ever now as he grabbed a bar of chocolate he had kept hidden for another day.</p><p>"Boy, would Darwin have a field day if he'd made it to space." That comment earned Jack a glare and the Captain quickly looked away, clearly fearing for his life.</p><p>"Listen, Ianto, you are going to be fine, I promise, okay?" Owen reassured him and Ianto turned towards the doctor, feeling just a bit of the tension leave his shoulders as he bit into the chocolate. "If there was any biological incompatibility you would be dead.</p><p>Ianto rolled his eyes at that, not sure how that was entirely comforting other than the fact he was not dead though he might have rather had that then a whole <em> alien </em> in his abdomen. But, for now, Ianto just continued to eat his impromptu and unusual breakfast, enjoying the chocolate a lot more than listening to these two, although he still wanted coffee. "Now, according to this scan, you are carrying a non-sentient blastopheric mass."</p><p>"I'm sorry?"</p><p>"It's a kind of alien egg."</p><p>"How does- I'm not even a lady, I don't have...that!" Ianto struggled to find his words, gesturing downward, catching the small smirk flicker across Jack’s face and resuming the glare from before.</p><p>"God knows mate, but we'll take you back to the Hub. You lie back, I run a bio-xenic microtron, a couple of days off your feet and you'll be right as rain."</p><p>"But Gwen's wedding?" Ianto asked, watching Jack rather than Owen. The Captain moved closer to him, taking his wrists gently.</p><p>"We're just going to have to miss it." Chewing the remains of the chocolate, Ianto watched Jack.</p><p>"Shit-" He cursed as his hormones got the better of him and his eyes tearing up a little. Ianto didn't want to cry, it was the <em> bloody </em> egg's fault. Pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezing his eyes shut, Ianto breathed deep. "I just need a coffee and I'll be fine."</p><p>"Uhh, no, sorry mate. No coffee for you, not while you're like this." Just with those two sentences, Ianto's mood switched and his eye twitched, unable to keep his anger in check like he would have been at any other time.</p><p>"No...coffee?!" Jack's eyes widened, as Ianto was caught around the middle by the immortal, noting how he was mindful of the round intrusion. Ianto knew Jack wouldn’t want to hurt him, but he squirmed anyway. He couldn’t do anything he wanted, and he hated.</p><p>"Ianto, Ianto- love, it's just coffee. You're not thinking straight-"</p><p>"Do not bring my pissing hormones into this, Jack bloody Harkness!" Ianto had whirled around as quick as he could in his condition and the absolute terror on Jack’s face would have been amusing if any other time. He even took a step back as Ianto felt his shoulders  slumped forward in defeat.</p><p>"Owen said I’m safe, right? I’m not dead, so I’m safe." Ianto asked after a moment to collect himself, Jack having moved back closer to him and wrapped his arm around Ianto’s shoulder.</p><p>"As far as I know." Owen admitted when Ianto looked to him for confirmation.</p><p>"Well then I can go. We’ll just say it's...a tumour or even beer belly, as much as I hate that."</p><p>"Mate, that is the worst plan I’ve ever heard and I’ve heard all of Jack's."</p><p>"Hey!" Jack frowned at Owen, offended before smiling slightly at Ianto. "If that’s what you want." Ianto nodded and Owen groaned as he went ignored.</p><p>"Jack..."<br/>
A cry from the bedroom alerted Jack instantly, and he was up from his seat on the sofa and racing to the room where Ianto was getting ready. Ianto hadn’t wanted the help that was offered multiple times and almost snapped at Jack again when he said he wanted to get dressed alone. Jack didn’t like not being able to help Ianto just yet, he hated that Ianto felt somewhat ashamed - whether he said it or not, Jack knew - by his new appearance because Jack didn’t find it repulsive, he’d seen pregnant men and been a pregnant man before, even if this wasn’t a human child. But, so far, with Ianto being all hormonal and full of emotions, there was no getting that message through to him. Jack just knew he had to support him.</p><p>"Ianto? What’s wrong?" He was worried his lover had hurt himself accidentally, having had no time to get used to the extra weight threatening to overbalance. There was no reply as he reached the door, pushing it open to find Ianto with his trousers and pink shirt on, both unable to close properly and leaving him looking surprisingly hot if it wasn’t for the tears glistening on his cheeks or the frustrated expression. "Hey, Yan. What happened."</p><p>"They don’t fit!" He gestured to the clothes he was mostly wearing. "Nothing fits me any more!" Jack just knelt by him and took his face in his hands, thumbs wiping away the stray tears. The hormones meant Jack was seeing Ianto cry more this morning than he had since he knew the Welshman.</p><p>"I will get you some clothes that fit, I promise." Jack then placed a gentle kiss on Ianto's button nose, booping it after that and making a watery smile break out on his handsome face. "You get on something comfortable, so we can head to the Hub, Tosh wants to see you."</p><p>Jack was just sliding Ianto’s suit back into the wardrobe when a breathy and unsteady gasp came from Ianto. It sounded like he was going to cry so Jack spun around. "Ianto."</p><p>"I-I won’t be able to dance with you." Ianto’s lower lip quivered and Jack was moving back to his side before he realised, pulling Ianto into a comforting hug and kissing the crown of his head.</p><p>"We are having that dance, even if you have to waddle the whole time."</p><p>~~~</p><p>Tosh couldn’t help the small squeak of surprise that fell from her lips as he watched Ianto enter through the cog wheel with Jack only a few steps ahead of him. The Captain had filled her in on everything with the alien passing its offspring on with a bite and how Ianto woke up like that in the morning, however, seeing it in person was much different to knowing and it was weird. Not that she’d ever tell Ianto that, of course, Tosh wouldn’t have the heart to insult her friend like that, and she really wouldn’t want to insult him, she could see how tired he looked even from a distance as he took the stairs with Jack’s assistance. Ianto wasn’t in his usual attire of a suit which was odd enough too and almost threw her off kilter, like when you have a nap in the middle of the day and wake up during the night-time with your internal clock all askew. Glancing right at the bump, something inside of Tosh’s mind told her she was glad she hadn’t been the one chasing that alien the prior night otherwise she could have ended up in this situation but Tosh chased those thoughts away, more concerned for her friend and his new state.</p><p>"Morning Ianto." Toshiko greeted him as if everything was normal - not that Torchwood was that normal - and smiling as he stopped beside her desk. Ianto smiled back although she could see the small sheen of sweat on his forehead. She couldn't imagine it was easy being a pregnant male.</p><p>"Hey Tosh."</p><p>"How are you feeling?" Tosh moved from her desk, taking his arm and helping guide him to the sofa and sitting with him. Ianto dropped a little heavier than he probably meant to but neither said anything as he leant back with his eyes shut, unsure of where to put his arms before letting them slump onto the furniture.</p><p>"I hate it."</p><p>"He still wants to go to the wedding." Owen grumbled as he made an appearance, coat still on and carrying a bag with all his medical equipment in it, some human, some alien.</p><p>"Which is fine as long as Ianto doesn't go into some sort of labour at the reception." Jack said from where he stood near his office, content with having Tosh monitor Ianto, arms crossing over his chest. "If it eats Rhys and Gwen's families then we'd really ruin their wedding."</p><p>"Could that happen?" Ianto asked, sitting up a little with a twinge of fear in his tone, eyes watching Jack. Tosh knew he wouldn’t want to endanger anyone if he went to the wedding, Ianto would put it off if that were the case no matter how much he wanted to go. Tosh wouldn’t allow that, Ianto deserved a night off and to go to the wedding. Jack’s eyes instantly moved to him, softening in their gaze and Tosh could see the love and concern. Tosh, wanting to add her support, squeezed Ianto's wrist as Owen spoke up.</p><p>"Well, look, the pregnancy's advanced, and we're not familiar with the species."</p><p>"Which is why you, Owen, need to open up the guy with the teeth and make sure there're no surprises." Jack ordered and Owen nodded, moving to the autopsy bay.</p><p>"I'm on it."</p><p>"Tosh, I need you to stay with Ianto. Make sure he doesn't try to do any work while I'm out."</p><p>"Where are you going?" She questioned, still holding Ianto's wrist. Jack just smiled, stepping towards them and brushing his hand through Ianto’s hair, managing to sooth her friend quicker than anything else could.</p><p>"To get Ianto a new suit."</p><p>~~~</p><p>Ianto wasn't sure how but Tosh had found them a private and quiet room where they could both just sit and wait for the wedding to go ahead and for Jack and Owen to arrive. The immortal had miraculously managed to find him a new suit so Ianto now wore that with a flower pinned to his lapel. He also had his head resting on the back of the chair with his eyes shut, arms dangling at his sides, when the door opened. The sudden noise in the peaceful quiet alerted them both and Ianto would have sat up straight if he could. Tosh's hand fell on his arm, keeping him seated.</p><p>"Ianto Jones, just what the hell do you think you're doing here in your condition." It was just Gwen, to Ianto’s relief, and he managed a small, slightly tired smile, despite her threatening tone, listening to her shoes on the floor as they drew closer until Gwen was standing beside him with her hands on her hips, not at all dressed for a wedding, and a stern expression.</p><p>"Hello to you too, Gwen." With that, Gwen could tell that Ianto was alright and her expression melted into that of a grin,  pulling up a chair next to the two and grasping his hand between both of her cold ones. Ianto didn’t complain about the lack of body heat, there was no point and it would only serve to upset the bride-to-be.</p><p>"You're an idiot, you know that right." She kissed the knuckle of his hand and Ianto squeezed one of her hands, shrugging as Tosh nodded slightly at his side.</p><p>"I wanted to be here for you on your big day."</p><p>"Oh silly, you're more important than a wedding." Gwen squeezes his hand back, smiling with her gaze soft and Ianto glanced away for a second, forcing himself to not get overwhelmed by such a small comment and trying to keep his hormones from getting the better of him.  "You're alright, though, yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah." Ianto nodded. "I've decided I never want to get pregnant again though." He laughed and the women joined in, glad of the small distraction to how serious the situation could become.</p><p>"Owen and Jack will be along as soon as they've figured out what the alien is." Tosh spoke up and Gwen finally looked at her, nodding. Ianto secretly hoped they wouldn’t take too long, so he could spend some time with Jack because he missed the immortal and once again his hormones were being bastards and messing with him.</p><p>"You look beautiful Tosh." Gwen complimented, taking in Tosh’s outfit for the wedding and making the woman’s cheeks flush red. Ianto couldn’t help but agree and had found himself blown away when he first saw. Purple really was Tosh’s colour and if Owen didn’t see how gorgeous she was now, then Ianto had no hope for the doctor. "You too Ianto, very fetching."</p><p>"Jack had to get me a new suit, and he didn't disappoint." Ianto winked and Gwen let out a small giggle until they lapsed into a soothing silence after that, Gwen still holding onto his hand and Ianto content to just rest. </p><p>"Does Rhys know?" Tosh asked after a few minutes. Gwen sat up upon realising she was being addressed.</p><p>"Not yet, I haven't had the chance to tell him." She checked  her mobile phone and then stood up, squeezing Ianto's hand one last time. "I should go, I've got to start getting ready."</p><p>"I'll walk you out, I'm going to head to the bar, I could use a drink. I'll get you some water, Ianto?" Tosh offered as she followed suit and Ianto nodded, unhappy he couldn’t have any alcohol at this event after being banned from coffee but knowing just plain water would have to do for now. Ianto watched the women leave together, now on his own in the room. He was thrust into quiet again, fingertips tapping on the chair, until his phone buzzed and the called ID read <em> Jack </em>.</p><p>"Jack." He said, answering it with a smile. He hoped the two were on their way now, really wanting that time with Jack the more he thought about it.</p><p>
  <em> "We've figured out what the alien is. It had a proteus gland, which is the organ that helps shape shifting. We've got a Nostrovite on our hands." </em>
</p><p>"But it's dead." Ianto told Jack even though he would already know that. Ianto had read up on these aliens before, down in the Archives when he had been arranging and sorting the thing upon arriving at Torchwood Three. It had a thing for human flesh, if he could remember correctly, and it was very intelligent and very sneaky.</p><p>
  <em> "Yeah. This one is." </em>
</p><p>"Does there have to be more?" Ianto groaned, wiping his hand over his face and through his hair, stretching a little on the chair to get himself more comfortable. Being comfy at all was difficult and Ianto vowed to never take advantage of that again.</p><p><em>"A Nostrovite mates for life." </em>Owen cut in, Ianto took it that he was on speaker phone. At least Jack wasn't driving while on the phone, they couldn’t afford to have any accidents now and Ianto didn’t feel like reprimanding his boyfriend about the road safety laws <em>again</em>.<em>"You know, like swans and penguins."</em></p><p><em> "Yeah, except you don't find Nostrovites on greetings cards." </em> Jack snarked.</p><p>
  <em> "Right, and then the male Nostrovite carries the fertilized eggs in a sac in its mouth and passes it on to a host with a bite." </em>
</p><p><em> "You." </em>A feeling of dread settled in Ianto’s stomach at Jack's voice, hearing it waver a little and knowing Jack was worried about him. He really didn’t like the idea of meeting the mummy Nostrovite and Ianto glanced at the bump.</p><p>"And where does the mother come in?" He asked hesitantly, not entirely sure he wanted to know, especially if it meant he might possibly die at Gwen's wedding. It would be a terrible shame to ruin the day for her that way.</p><p>
  <em> "Well, when she tracks down the host and rips it open." </em>
</p><p><em> "That's Nostrovite childbirth. And momma's out there right now, looking for you." </em> Jack's tone went gentle at the end and Ianto didn't miss it. <em> "Is Tosh with you? She'll keep you safe." </em></p><p>"She's just- argh!" A sharp and unexpected pain laced its way through his abdomen, as if the baby had punched him  and Ianto would have thought that if it weren’t an egg. Ianto pressed his hand to the bump, touching it for the first time and trying to quell the pain, eyes squeezing shut for a moment as he breathed.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Came an unfamiliar voice from the doorway and Ianto looked up sharply, alarmed to see a woman wearing a black dress standing there like she’d known he was in agony and had come rushing, but Ianto didn’t think like that at the time, too busy with breathing.</p><p>"Ss'just a twinge." He managed to say, forcing a smile at the stranger who nodded.</p><p>"He'll be flexing his muscles. Not long to go now." She smiled, disappearing. It didn't occur to Ianto that she'd have had no way of knowing he was pregnant because Jack's quiet and far off voice called out.</p><p><em> "Ianto? Ianto?! Answer me, Ianto!" </em>Ianto hastily picked up the phone from where he'd dropped it onto the table without noticing.</p><p>"I'm fine Jack. Don't worry."</p><p>
  <em> "Are you sure? Owen keeps trying Tosh but she's not answering. We'll be there soon, I promise." </em>
</p><p>Ianto knew Jack would hold to that promise but as his mind flicked back to the unknown woman dressed in black, he wondered if they would get there in time.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Running was never fun for Ianto but it was exceptionally worse when you were running with a stomach the size of a beach ball and in shoes definitely not made for it. Ianto was out of breath as Jack tugged him along, Webley constantly scanning the area ahead of them while the singularity scalpel sat in his pocket. He had no idea where Jack was taking him, just that it was away from the Nostrovite but not heading towards the SUV.</p><p>As they reached a set of stone stairs, a spike of pain shot through him and Ianto stumbled to a stop, crying out. Jack, having hopped down the stairs already, turned and appeared back at Ianto's side.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>"Jack. I'm running around with what feels like a keg of lager up my shirt. What do you think?!" He snapped, grasping into Jack's coat as the other man gently rubbed his lower back.</p><p>"We have to keep going."</p><p>"Where are we going?" Ianto asked, frowning as Jack helped him down the stairs, making sure he didn't trip.</p><p>"Don't know, just somewhere safe where we can use this thing." He gestured to the scalpel and Ianto nodded, following him along until a large barn came into view. Jack glanced at him before steering them both to it. It would have to suffice. Jack pushed the doors open, letting them both inside before moving to block the entrance while Ianto walked along, feeling drained. There was a patch of hay that looked about as comfy as the concrete floor it was on but Ianto decided he would take anything, collapsing into the pile as the pain in his abdomen flared.</p><p>"I can't go any further, Jack." Ianto whined, reaching out for the man before groaning, eyes squeezed shut for just a moment. Then, deafeningly, the door began to shake and shudder as the alien found them, trying it's very best to get in.</p><p>"It's okay, it's okay. Just lie down, Ianto." Ianto nodded, getting himself as comfortable as possible as he yelled through the pain, tears welling at his eyes. Jack pulled the scalpel from his coat and held it upwards.</p><p>"Hurry up, Jack. It fucking hurts!" The Captain didn't answer and Ianto balled his hands into fists, handfuls of hay held in a death grip. Beside them, something exploded and Ianto's eyes widened. <em> "Jack!" </em></p><p>"Sorry- crap, I've got it this time. Trust me." And Ianto did. He trusted Jack completely, trusted him with everything. Ianto just didn't trust the alien technology or the wooden door keeping the Nostrovite at bay.</p><p>"Jack… I love you- shit! I really love you!" Ianto cried, needing to confess in case he didn't make it. Jack faltered where he stood, eyes wide and catching Ianto’s for a brief second before focusing on the singularity scalpel and spinning one of the dials, hopefully about to kill the egg rather than Ianto.</p><p>"Got it."</p><p>Ianto hadn't theorised about how the egg being vaporised would feel, but he decided it was something he never wanted to experience ever again, like being pregnant. It was weird, the weight and pressure on his organs suddenly leaving and Ianto gasped loudly. The feeling was entirely wrong and Ianto hadn't realised he'd stopped breathing automatically until Jack's panicked voice reached his ears however muffled it was and his blurry face was all Ianto could see.</p><p><em> "Ianto." </em>Moving his arm, Ianto brought his hand up to the back of Jack's neck, taking a breath as the immortal smiled. Ianto managed a small smile back and the guided Jack down into a deep, frantic, and relieved kiss. Jack's hand landed on his cheek, thumb stroking the sweaty skin soothingly while the other touched the now flat expanse of his abdomen. His touches were comforting to Ianto even as the door groaned under it’s assault. Their moment of celebration was cut short though, by the mother Nostrovite breaking in and still looking like Rhys' mother.</p><p>"Let me have my young and I'll leave you along." It hissed, claws up with red eyes glaring. Jack rose from his spot and Ianto watched with a silent whine.</p><p>"Too late, momma. It's gone and I've had enough of you." Jack stormed away from Ianto, reaching down to a conveniently placed chainsaw which he started up, it rumbed and blade moving. With his jaw set and eyes glaring, Jack walked towards the waiting Nostrovite, shielding Ianto with his own body. Ianto knew if it ate Jack, he'd only come back but that would leave himself vulnerable. "You get my boyfriend pregnant, ruin my friend's wedding, and threaten my teams' lives!"</p><p>Jack lifted the chainsaw menacingly, ready to strike the alien down only for the thing to stutter and cough to a stop.</p><p>"Fuck." That mirrors Ianto's own sentiments exactly, and he squeezed his eyes shut just as the angry alien made a move, sure he was going to have to see Jack get eaten in front of him…</p><p>What Ianto didn't expect to see was the Nostrovite to explode in its tracks, Gwen in her wedding dress holding a large gun and looking so badass. It was like seeing their Angel saviour if Angels used guns and hunted aliens and looked absolutely pissed off. Ianto let out a laugh, falling back against the hay and finally relaxing after this mess of a day.</p><p>~~~</p><p>The wedding reception was in full swing with guests having a great time and the married couple as well as Owen and Tosh slowly swaying together over on the dance floor. Jack smiled to himself, sipping on champagne from the flute glasses with the gentle music playing around him. It was a much more relaxing and fun environment than chasing the Nostrovite around the grounds and keeping it from tearing Ianto or more guests apart. Even the actual ceremony had been lovely, sitting with Ianto at his left, holding hands while Gwen giggled at the front and Rhys smiled away. It hurt a little, Jack couldn't lie, everything brought back memories of his own past marriages.</p><p>However, he was happy for his friends, and he also made a promise to a certain Welshman who was almost dozing off next to him.</p><p>"Ianto, my love." Jack twisted in his seat as Ianto blinked at him. "I do think I owe someone a dance."</p><p>"Oh?" A gentle but adorable smile grew on Ianto's face and Jack rose, holding his hand out in invitation. Ianto took it, wearing the original suit he was going to wear to the wedding thanks to Jack's thoughtfulness, and he looked as handsome as ever in the pale pink. The Captain led his partner towards the dance floor, smiling and planting his hand on the small of Ianto’s back, pulling Ianto close and grasping his other hand close to his head. Their cheeks brushed and Ianto melted against him a little, taking small steps, mindful of each other's feet, as they moved to the gentle song and just enjoying being close to each other and alive. It was fun, Jack loved to dance, especially with his beloved or a close friend, he missed when dance halls were everywhere and you could just strike up a waltz with the nearest woman in the building.Jack closed his eyes contently, bringing Ianto impossibly closer he could and deciding they would have to dance together more often, if Ianto was up for it.</p><p>The song faded away but Jack didn't make to move away, Ianto being the one to pull back just a little, staying in Jack’s arms, his own arm around Jack’s waist and eyes searching his. Ianto then smiled and Jack reciprocated it, completely happy just swaying with his Welshman and not complaining as Ianto pressed their lips together in a light kiss. A heat developed in Jack’s chest, and he couldn’t thank the universe enough for keeping Ianto alive for him.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Exit Wounds</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> "Tosh, you there?" </em> Gwen asked through the earpiece and Ianto tapped his own one to activate it, spurring into action as the others took the weevils back to their cells.</p><p>"Tosh isn't here. So you'll have to deal with me, unfortunately." He quipped and Gwen’s gentle laugh came through but despite noticing it was tense, it made Ianto feel a little lighter that he could half cheer his friend up in one of the darkest days he’d seen in Torchwood. It was on par with Abaddon and Canary Wharf. But still, Ianto couldn’t blame Gwen for being on edge, they all were, especially with Jack buried somewhere and half of Cardiff blown up and the Nuclear Plant about to melt down. "I'm going to help you with the reactor."</p><p>
  <em> "Good because I haven't got a clue." </em>
</p><p>"Okay, I don't want you to panic, but the reactor's already hit the critical point." Ianto informed her as he typed on the keyboard, bringing up the nuclear reactors schematics, the image of the plant swirling around on the screen as he took in the information. None of it looked good.</p><p>
  <em> "Does that mean meltdown?" </em>
</p><p>"Yeah, sorry." </p><p>
  <em> "Right. Can you fix it?" </em>
</p><p>"Don't worry, I can." He brought up more tabs on the monitor, eyes scanning over the bits of information as he figured out how to save the power plant as well as Gwen. "I'm going to try and divert power from an auxiliary source back to Turnmill."</p><p>Ianto glanced around before moving away from the monitor, shoulder throbbing from where it had been disclosed and then later set right by Jack without any proper medical assistance or painkillers, but Ianto ignored it for now, it could be seen to later. He picked up Tosh’s PDA which she had left behind, pressing the screen a few times to connect to Turnmill’s power supply. "If that works, I can talk you through restoring the coolant system. Right. Now-"</p><p>Ianto was cut off as a sudden and sharp pain blossomed in his abdomen, and he bent forward with the force that was exerted on his body, hand flying right to the spot that hurt only to come back coated with fresh flowing blood. It was warm and slick against his palm and fingers and more bubbled out as Ianto pressed down in a very weak attempt to stop it. He’d been shot when he wasn’t paying attention.</p><p><em> "Ianto?" </em> He stumbled back a step as Gwen spoke to him, unable to answer her at all unless it was with pain grunts as the heat in his abdomen flared dramatically. Ianto didn’t register that he was falling until his shoulder whacked against the concrete floor and sent spikes of pain through the joint, making him squeeze his eyes shut and lose his hold on the PDA. <em> "Ianto, are you there, love?" </em> It was then did Ianto notice Gray standing just behind the monitors with his gun slowly lowering, no hint of emotions on his face. Ianto would have said he looked just like his brother if he wasn’t consumed by pain. He watched helplessly as Gray moved and tugged out the cables powering the screens, they all went black and a crushing feeling weighed down on Ianto now he was unable to help Gwen.</p><p>"I've heard people say death is such a waste. I imagine it more as a relief." Gray taunted as he finished unplugged everything, walking towards Ianto. The Welshman was sure the maniac would shoot him again with his gun still in hand.</p><p><em> "Ianto? Can you hear me? Ianto?" </em>Ianto’s hand was still desperately trying to keep pressure on the would and stop it from bleeding too much however he knew it would be in vain if it was a through and through, the other side of the wound would be bleeding just as much, and he really needed to get patch up however that was impossible with Gray lingering. </p><p>"What's it like? How does it feel?" Gray asked, taking his time to walk over so Ianto forced himself to reach for the PDA, thinking maybe he could alert the others if he was quick enough but there wasn’t enough energy in his movements, his fingertips brushing the thing as he grimaced only for Gray to crouch beside him and chuck it down into the Autopsy Bay. "Are you afraid? Are you sad?" Ianto just continued to ignore his irrelevant and creepy questions, looking up at him and just waiting for Gray to shoot him again. But he didn’t and Ianto berated himself on not trying better or attempting to stop Gray from throwing the PDA.  "You can tell me. The battle's done." Then, just as Ianto realised Gray was going to watch as he bled to death, did a loud bang resonate through the Hub, followed by another until it had reached a rhythm and Gray looked towards it. Ianto didn't bother to focus on it, mind occupied by helping Gwen at Turnmill, only thankful that the noise had drawn Gray away from him.</p><p>It took a moment or two for Ianto to actually start moving, turning over was painful, but he knew he needed to get the PDA, and he guessed he should thank Gray for putting it in the autopsy bay where all the medical supplies were. Ianto had to drag himself along, listening to Gwen trying to contact him in his ear. Somehow, he got down the first step, a cry leaving his lips as it jostled both his shoulder and his gunshot wound. Ianto had to stop just for a second to focus then he carried on, making his way down the rest of the steps painstakingly slow. Eventually, Ianto reached the PDA, grasping it with trembling fingers, and he set out on moving to the middle of the room.</p><p><em> "Ianto, I could really use some help." </em> Gwen pleaded and Ianto squeezed his eyes shut, telling himself he was almost there, and then he could help her. He just had to connect the PDA to Owen's projector screens, and he could see what was happening. Ianto heaved himself up against the bottom of the chair, hand reaching towards the table which held a white towel he could use. He groaned as he pressed down on the wound, teeth clenching but for now it would help better than just his hand. His shirt was ruined and the floor was a mess, Ianto briefly moaning to himself about how it would be a bitch to clean. Next, Ianto brought the PDA closer, tapping at the screen until the projectors came on and the nuclear plant was given power.</p><p><em> "Ianto, you did it! I've got power." </em> Ianto managed a small smile but his breaths were laboured. <em> "Are you okay, love? What happened?" </em></p><p>"Just some machine malfunctions, nothing to worry about." Ianto knew he sounded like crap and also knew Gwen would worry if he told her the truth.</p><p>
  <em> "Are you hurt? Where's Owen, he can help." </em>
</p><p>"I'm fine, Gwen, really. Just hit my shoulder, that's…that's all." Ianto could almost picture her face, mouth pulled into a concerned frown with watching eyes looking for any sign he was not fine. He could have laughed if things weren't so serious. "I'm just getting another painkiller." It took a lot of effort from Ianto to reach out again and pull the tray down which held Owen's ready-made industrial strength painkillers but Ianto managed it. The pain instantly dissipated as he injected himself, shutting his eyes for a breath moment while Gwen waited for him.</p><p>Gwen took a seat at one of the control panels, eyes scanning over each and every button without a clue as to what any of them did. There were too many to really focus, but she knew Ianto would guide her through.</p><p><em> "Oh god." </em> Ianto breathed through her earpiece and Gwen felt her stomach drop.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>
  <em> "There's no way to stop the meltdown. It's too far gone." </em>
</p><p>"Okay, that is not good…" Gwen looked around the room, glancing to the monitors then over the buttons again but coming to no conclusion. "There has to be something we can do?"</p><p>
  <em> "The only option now is to vent the flow channels internally." </em>
</p><p>"Vent them where?" There was a beat of silence and Gwen tapped her fingertips on the console. "The area you're in, is a containment building."</p><p><em> "You need to set up a time delay programme. Channel the fuel into that bunker and instigate permanent lockdown." </em> Gwen nodded to herself, listening close as Ianto explained. She didn't understand it all, having never been interested in nuclear power or its plants, but she thought she got the gist of what he meant. " <em> Seal the building, and the meltdown will be contained within. And obviously, remember to get out." </em></p><p>"Yeah, I think I can remember that bit." Gwen smirked, hoping that Ianto joking despite the shortness of his breath meant he was okay. She had no idea where the rest of the team were, only hoping they'd found Jack, and they were safe too. Her thoughts turned to Rhys for a moment, down at the police station with Andy.</p><p>
  <em> "I'll open the system protocol. You just need to enter the time frame and authorise it, okay?" </em>
</p><p>"Okay. Ianto... Thank you."</p><p>
  <em> "That's what I'm here for." </em>
</p><p>They worked together for a while, Ianto instructing Gwen on what to do or what buttons to push and when. The flow channels had been diverted successfully and it was going well, Gwen was happy, sure they'd save Cardiff and its people until Ianto spoke up, his voice filled to the brim with horror.</p><p><em> "There's a power surge in the system. When that hits, it'll trigger an emergency lockdown." </em>Gwen looked up in alarm, watching the screen for a second as it read out that the lockdown sequence had started. Then a red light came on and an alarm blared out as Gwen turned to the door, watching as it began to shut. She was sure of her heart work, it would be racing right now, pushing off from the console and running as fast as she could to reach the exit only for her to slam right into the door, it locked tightly.</p><p>"No, no! Ianto, Ianto I'm stuck…" Gwen leaned against the door, eyes closing and unable to cry. "Ianto, I'm going to die again, aren't I?"</p><p>The line was quiet and Gwen touched her earpiece to make sure it was still connected. "Ianto? Don't leave me alone, please."</p><p><em> "I'm here… I'm here, don't worry." </em> There was an edge to his voice and it was quiet but Gwen was just thankful he was there. <em> "I'm sorry, Gwen, this is my fault. If I had just-" </em></p><p>"Ianto, don't. Stop right there and don't think like that." She whispered, not wanting Ianto to wallow in guilt. He had too much of that already on his shoulder and Gwen hated to pile more on. Pulling her knees up to her chest, Gwen brushed her hair from her face and glared over at the warning screen.</p><p>"Ianto...what's going to happen to me?"</p><p>
  <em> "I don't-" </em>
</p><p>"Please, I- I need to know." She begged softly, hoping it might offer her just a fraction of comfort at least.</p><p><em> "The containment chamber will be flooded with the irradiated coolant…you-" </em> His voice wavered and Gwen sat up, concerned more for Ianto than her own predicament. <em> "You'll slowly decompose… I should have stopped it!" </em></p><p>Gwen heard him throw something through the earpiece, and she shut her eyes again, wishing she could be there with him instead or back with Rhys helping with the Weevils. She really just wished none of this had happened, and she was back at home, enjoying being married and watching her husband cook for himself or watching TV with him before he went to bed.</p><p>"Ianto, stop. You couldn't have known about the power surge." She comforted him. "Torchwood, it changed my life <em> quite </em> a bit."</p><p><em> "It does that." </em> They both managed to laugh though Ianto's sounded wrong, like he was still in pain. <em> "I still remember what you tried to write on your computer so you'd remember us." </em></p><p>"Oh god, you do?"</p><p>
  <em> "Yeah. So many mistakes and you didn't even mention me!" </em>
</p><p>"Oh no, oh god- I hardly remember writing it." A machine beeping brought Gwen from her memories, drawing her gaze to the screen across the room, the previous words being deleted and replaced with <em> COOLANT VENTING IN PROGRESS. </em>Gwen stood from her spot, strengthening her jacket and pushing her air back as the screen went blurry, and she could no longer read the words on it.</p><p>"It’s starting." She told Ianto, and she heard his breath hitch like he was crying. Gwen couldn’t blame him, she would too if her tear ducts worked. So, rather than weep, she put on a brave smile even if Ianto couldn’t see her and walked into the middle of the room "It’s alright. Really, Ianto. It’s alright… Just do me one thing, yeah? Tell my Rhys I loved him more than anything."</p><p><em> "I will." </em>Was the last thing she heard before everything went white and Gwen Cooper knew no more.</p><p>Ianto lay still as his earpiece turned to static, and he lost one of his best friends again. He breathed, trying to comprehend it all as tears began to dry on his face, and he slowly grew weaker. The only plus side was that the pain was gone, Owen’s painkillers doing a wonder. There were footsteps and a surge of fear ran through him, thinking it was Gray coming back to finish him off. Ianto didn’t want to die, not yet, he had to see Jack. He <em> needed </em> to see Jack...</p><p>Coming back from the Vault, Jack was filthy and there was soil in every crevasse and more, in desperate need of a shower but that would have to wait, he had more pressing matters to attend to such as dealing with his kid brother properly, saving Cardiff from its destruction, and finding his family, his Ianto. He felt a gnawing feeling in his stomach after knocking Gray out and finding only two of his team and John coming from the Weevil cells. There was no sign of Ianto or Gwen. So, he marched through the Hub and hopped up the steps with Owen, Tosh, and John somewhere behind him. All the monitors were off but Jack saw that the power cables had been removed which wasn’t a good sign and once he reached the top step, Jack realised why everything was so quiet. Ahead of him, on the concrete and leading down into Owen’s lair, was a dark red patch, already drying as it caught the light. It was blood, Jack was sure of it, and it made his own run cold. Ianto was in the Hub according to Owen so unless if was Grey's blood, Ianto was the only other option…</p><p>"Ianto?" Jack called, looking around in a hopeful attempt to find the Welshman standing unharmed with a smile and arms open in a hug. He hadn’t needed a hug so badly in a <em> very </em> long time, and he was desperate to just let Ianto hold him, desperate to not think too deeply about the patch of blood, to be <em> wrong…  </em></p><p>Jack rushed across the way, stepping over the patch of blood and finding more, in a worrying amount before stopping the tufts of dark air down in the bay. "Ianto! Owen, I need help down here!" He yelled backwards towards the doctor as he frantically ran around the edge of the autopsy bay and practically leaped down the set of stairs, sliding onto his knees at Ianto’s side. His lover lay crumpled against the seat in the middle with more blood surrounding him on the hard floor. His shirt was soaked with blood and his skin soaked with sweat but despite that, Ianto smiled as brightly as he could that beautiful smile aimed at Jack as Ianto laid his eyes on him. Jack couldn’t help but smile back as he carefully scooped the injured man up.</p><p>"You okay?" Jack asked pointlessly but just needed to hear or see a response. Ianto nodded slightly but the panic didn’t leave Jack as he let Ianto curl closer, head finding its place on his shoulder. Jack didn’t pay attention to the others as they finally arrived, Owen getting to work immediately after assessing the situation. Jack just kept his focus on Ianto, his hand threading through the man’s wet hair and knuckle brushing his jawline to soothe him. They were going to help him and things would be okay.</p><p>"The Turnmill nuclear plant." Tosh breathed into the thick silence of the room. "Gwen's there."</p><p>"Sealed in." Ianto managed to say, breath laboured and swallowing around the pain. "Rerouted the blast. I couldn't save her." He admitted, a clear tone of guilt that Jack wished wasn’t there. They would never blame him for that, It hurt to lose Gwen but it wasn’t Ianto’s fault. Jack would grieve later when he knew he could, <em> with </em> Ianto, who he wasn’t going to lose. Ianto <em> had </em> to be his main focus now.</p><p>"Shh, save your breath." Jack cooed, trying to stay strong for him despite the agonising terror buried deep inside. His hands were definitely shaking as one continued to stroke the man’s cheek. Jack was on the cusp of praying to Owen to help Ianto when the man kneeled on Ianto’s other side, a needle in his grasp.</p><p>"Ianto? There you go, mate. I'll be just a sec and you'll be right as rain." Owen chipped in, hand touching Ianto's shoulder as he rolled his head to look at him. Ianto didn't say anything, clearly too exhausted to, all he did was look back to Jack and the Immortal felt his breath hitch. "C'mon tea boy, talk to me."</p><p>"Don't… Don't forget me." Ianto pleaded, disregarding Owen, eyes wet and not leaving Jack's face. Jack felt the lump form in his throat as his nose scrunched up as he tried to fight back his emotions, eyes already clouding up with tears and for a moment he couldn't see Ianto, so he hastily wiped them away. He hated this so much.</p><p>"Never could." Jack’s palm pressed to his cheek now, cupping Ianto’s face as he felt the younger man shudder unearth his touch. Jack knew that meant no good, he’d lost way too much blood. Owen was still working around them but Jack didn't dare look away from Ianto in fear of him slipping away if he did.</p><p>"A thousand year's time you… you won't remember me." Ianto whined, frowning as tears threatened to spill. Jack shook his head, his own tears flowing as  he desperately held onto his love, willing him to be okay. He pressed a light kiss to Ianto's forehead and then looked him in the eyes.</p><p>"Yes, I will. I promise. I will...Ianto?" He felt Ianto’s body lose all tension in his arms and Jack lightly shook him, waiting for a response but got nothing. Ianto continued to stare up at him, his warm breath on Jack’s cheek until it wasn’t, his chest not rising again and Jack felt everything stop for a brief second. "Ianto? Don't go. Don't leave me, please."</p><p>A hand fell on his shoulder as he watched the light trickle from Ianto's eyes, feeling everything around him crack once the man he loved dearly went still, head dropping to his shoulder again. "Please don't." Jack whimpered one last time as he curled himself protectively around Ianto's body, never wanting to let go.</p><p>"No," he whispered, shaking his head and pulling Ianto closer, so he was pressed up against him, still warm. Jack didn’t care for the blood that would stain his shirt or coat, just <em> needing </em> Ianto close and needing to hold him longer. "No, <em> no no no- </em> this isn’t real, this isn’t- this <em> isn’t real-" </em></p><p>"Jack," Owen said softly, and Jack let out a painful wail, squeezing Ianto in his arms as if he could bring him back, could keep him <em> safe </em>from all the horrors of the world, from- </p><p>"Gray shot him," Jack whispered in horror. "Gray- <em> this is my fault-" </em></p><p>"No," Tosh grabbed his shoulder, digging her nails in until Jack looked at her. Tears were streaming down her face, and her throat flexed as she tried not to cry. There was a powerful look in her eye and on any other day Jack would have joked how terrifying she could be. "No, don’t you <em> dare </em>Jack."</p><p>Jack looked down at Ianto again, trying to process what he was seeing in his arms and how it <em> couldn’t fucking be real. </em>He grasped Ianto’s hand, bringing his knuckle to his lips and kissing them gently then pressing Ianto’s palm to his cheek like Ianto knew Jack loved. Ianto would always lightly scratch at the start of his hairline before threading his fingers through Jack’s hair in a way of comfort whenever he needed it but now his hand just fell limp, fingers doing nothing and Jack couldn’t stop another cry from tearing from his throat. Knees dropped beside him, knocking his own leg, a head rested on the back of his shoulder, and Jack was encased in the arms of Tosh and Owen, both there to comfort themselves and each other.</p><p>"I’ll just… I’ll go check on something." Came John’s voice, deafening in the Hub, and Jack had completely forgotten he was here. He didn’t bother to look up though, nor did he move when Owen peeled himself away, and he hardly responded as Tosh kissed his head and told him things would be okay. Jack couldn’t believe her, not now and maybe not ever. He’d lost Ianto, <em> his </em> Ianto. His love, his world, gone thanks to his own mistake so many years ago.</p><p>It took a while for Jack to properly uncurl himself, the others long gone to help deal with Cardiff and the mess made, but Jack couldn’t bring himself to leave just yet. Instead, he set Ianto down on the floor, finding it tough to let go but managing it, so he could straighten out the chair. Next, he gently picked up Ianto, laying him out on the surface and stroking his thumb across his forehead before shutting Ianto’s eyes. Jack then took his time sorting Ianto out, straightening his tie, tucking his shirt in properly, wiping the sweat from his face and cleaning the blood from his skin. Finally, Jack stripped of his greatcoat and laid it out over the Welshman, pressing a loving kiss to his cheek.</p><p>"I’ll be back, I promise. I’ll fix Cardiff for you."</p><p>~~~</p><p>Jack took it upon himself to tell Rhys and subsequently PC Davidson who just happened to be there at the time. He had found them still at the Police Station, helping the last few coppers out who weren’t around the town helping the other emergency services. Rhys was making sure a lady police officer held a white cloth to her forehead when Jack walked in, shoulders slumped forward and mind constantly wandering until he heard his name.</p><p>“Oi, Harkness, mate.” Rhys was suddenly standing in front of him, hand on his chest and stopping Jack in his tracks. He didn’t remove the man’s hand, no energy to. “What’s going on?”</p><p>“Everything's over.”</p><p>“What d’you mean? That bloke, with the weird coat, he’s gone?”</p><p>“No, no but it’s a long story I don’t have the effort for right now.” Rhys nodded, chewing on his bottom lip and clearly taking in Jack’s dishevelled, bloodied, and dirtied appearance.</p><p>“How’s Gwen, I know she can’t, ya’know...” Jack felt a twinge of pain at the mention of the Welshwoman’s name and PC Davidson came to a stop just behind Rhys.</p><p>“Gwen? Is she okay?” Jack’s hand curled into a fist, and he forced himself to swallow the lump in his throat. He couldn’t find the words for the first time in a while, feeling useless as Rhys’ eyes searched him, watching as the concern slowly morphed into realisation and horror.</p><p>“No. No, Jack. No-” Rhys was shaking his head, body trembling as Davidson frowned, eyebrows pulled together. Jack said nothing, eyes cast down. “You already took her from me once!” Rhys yelled and he lashed out, pushing Jack backwards. He didn’t bother to try to steady himself or fight back, letting Rhys bunch his shirt up in his hands, faces getting really close as tears built in both men’s eyes and Jack was shaken about. Davidson was shouting something behind Rhys, grabbing onto him and trying to pull him away from Jack who was half tempted to tell the PC to stop, let himself be punched or kicked or thrown, it was the least he deserved for taking Gwen away from Rhys again. Jack just didn’t have the will to care about himself right now.</p><p>“Fuck you, Harkness! How dare you- How fucking dare you take my <em> Gwen </em> away from <em> me! </em>” Rhys spat and screamed, dropping Jack and storming off a few steps, hand running through his hair only to stalk back over, Davidson blocking his path. “Fuck you! I bet you get to go home, now, don’t you?! To your boyfriend, you can just sit and relax at the TV or play happy families while I’ve lost-”</p><p>“He’s gone too.” Was all Jack could whisper but it stopped Rhys in his tracks.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Ianto, Gwen. Both of them.”</p><p>“Mate- Shit, Jack, I’m sorry.” He tried to apologise but Jack shook his head, picking himself up and dusting his hands off on his trousers. Jack looked at Rhys then Davidson who stared back in shock.</p><p>“Don’t bother.” Jack told him, voice breaking as he Rhys slowly moved up to him, all tension and rage gone from his body</p><p>“Is there a body?” Rhys asked, voice gentle and Jack couldn’t quite look him in the eyes as he slowly shook his head.</p><p>“Radiation… It- there was nothing there-” Rhys, rather than act out in anger again, just nodded, hands shoved in his pockets. Jack pinched the bridge of his nose and hastily wipes his eyes. “Call… call any of us if you need, yeah?” Rhys nodded again, as did Davidson and Jack turned away, heading to the door, he needed to fix Cardiff for <em> them. </em></p><p>~~~</p><p>It took two days of hectic organising, of running around with their heads cut off, of Cardiff burning and being doused before Jack finally went to Ianto’s flat. </p><p>Owen and Tosh took the four floor walk up in solemn silence, their own little funeral procession for Ianto Jones. </p><p>They walked in, and Moses immediately ran for the door, searching out Ianto. Jack’s heart jumped into his throat, and he crouched down, gently stroking the tuxedo cat behind the ears. Poor Moses, losing two owners so soon… </p><p>"Tell us when you’re ready, Jack." Owen said softly. Tosh had automatically gone for the shelves of movies, hand pressed to her mouth. </p><p>Jack took a deep breath, heading into the kitchen with every intention of starting. He opened the fridge and stared at the shelves. He couldn’t throw away Rhiannon’s pot roast, she’d have his head. The chicken would go soon, but Jack had plans, he was going to bake it with herbs and breadcrumbs the next time they had a night off, make lots of potatoes and chopped peppers. He couldn’t throw out any of that stuff, he needed it. And the half an omelette? He was supposed to just throw away the last thing Ianto ever- </p><p>Jack shut the fridge abruptly, turning to the coffee machine before flinching and turning away again at the sight of his and Ianto’s mugs, sitting on the counter, handles just barely touching. </p><p>He had half a mind to chuck them against the wall. He exited the kitchen before he could act on the impulse.</p><p>Jack forced himself to go into the living room, running a hand over the soft blanket thrown over the back of the couch. He closed his eyes, picturing so perfectly sitting on the couch, Ianto between his legs, Ianto’s back pressed against his chest, blanket over them-</p><p>He opened his eyes. He was hugging the blanket to his chest, inhaling and smelling <em> Ianto.  </em></p><p>Maybe the bathroom? No, if he saw the shaving kit he’d start crying about the fact that Ianto- <em> died- </em> with a five o’clock shadow. Even prisoners on death row were granted one last shave. It was a kindness given from way back when. No man deserved to die unshaven and filthy and- </p><p>Jack didn’t even consider doing the bedroom. The moment he confronted the fact that he would never lay down next to Ianto Jones again he would <em> break. </em></p><p>Less than a day ago, Rhys had frantically begged them to leave him Gwen’s stuff, promising that when he was ready he’d give them her clothes and whatever. </p><p>Jack stared down at the throw in his arms. Thought about living in his bunker again after practically moving into this flat and making it a <em> home. </em></p><p>"I can’t do this," Jack whispered, voice broken and pleading. "I can’t <em> do this." </em></p><p>"So don’t." Owen said immediately. Tosh wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Don’t. Keep it. That policy is bullshit anyway."</p><p>"Take your time," Tosh muttered, voice hoarse. "You <em> loved </em> him. You can’t just box that up and put it away." </p><p>She was right. He couldn’t. </p><p>The three of them went back to the hub. Jack took a box and went down to the archives alone. This, at least, he could do. </p><p>Ianto didn’t keep many personal effects in his little office book in the archives. He had reading glasses for his headaches, he had some pens that he favoured, including one old-fashioned calligraphy pen for transcribing. A replacement tie, a little tube of lube and some tissues. Jack had to laugh a little at the last part, albeit with sadness. Prepared Ianto, so committed to detail. </p><p>He went to the kitchen with his barely full box, walking past Tosh and Owen, who were doing Gwen’s desk together. </p><p>Jack gathered up the small sewing kit Ianto kept in the kitchen. Taking another box, he boxed up the coffee maker, not without a few sobs. He didn’t go down to his bunker, even though he knew Ianto had a few shirts and a pair of Oxfords down there, not to mention his toiletry kit. He left Ianto and Gwen’s coffee mugs on the shelf, along with the others. </p><p>Tosh was sitting at her computer, waiting for him. Owen had tear tracks down his face, holding Gwen’s box tightly. </p><p>Jack set the box down, nodding once at Tosh. "Let’s do this." </p><p>Tosh nodded, hitting enter on her keyboard with a sob. A pop up appeared on the screen. </p><p>
  <b> <em>ATTENTION: You are locking the following accounts: ARCHIVIST AND ADMIN I. JONES, FIELD AGENT AND POLICE LIAISON G. COOPER. This action cannot be undone. Any form of reinstatement will require account recreation. CONTINUE? </em> </b>
</p><p>Jack felt a lump form in his throat. He rested his hand on Tosh’s shoulder. "I authorise it." </p><p>Tosh hit enter. Jack closed his eyes.</p><p>
  <em> "Hello? Is this thing on? Test, test, Oi."  </em>
</p><p>Jack’s eyes flew open, and his hand clenched on Tosh’s shoulder painfully. Ianto was on the computer, sitting on the couch. His suit was replaced with a t-shirt. His arm was in a sling and there was a large bandage on his face. <em> "Hope I’m doing this right… if you’re watching this, you’re locking my account. Which means I died. Sorry Jack." </em></p><p>Owen had set Gwen’s box down, and was now leaning forward intently. Ianto let out a sigh <em> "I don't know how to start this- uh, it’s February. The rest of the team is out on a weevil hunt, and I’m on light duty. For obvious reasons."  </em></p><p>"This is from when you were gone, Jack." Tosh whispered, and Jack swiped at his eyes.</p><p><em> "Like I said, if you're watching this, I’m gone. I hope it was something good, and not… I dunno. A car accident. Or a heart attack, that would really be shit, surviving Canary Wharf to die from a heart attack." </em> He shuddered over dramatically, chuckling. Then he got serious again. " <em> Jack, I hope you're back. If whoever’s watching this doesn’t know who Jack is, this won't make much sense to you. I’m working under the assumption that Jack and the team I know is there. Before I get into the goodbyes, please know that when the next person is given archivist designation, they’ll receive a video from me explaining how the archival system works. There’s also a physical file in the shelves under AG- for archivist’s guide, get it? It explains my job to my successor- my organisation system, how I make the coffee machine work, how to clean Jack’s coat and when garbage day is- the sign of a good admin is knowing all the shit no one else bothers to learn, right?" </em></p><p>He laughed bitterly, and Jack sobbed quietly, trying to keep quiet so that he could hear Ianto. His efficient Ianto, who was looking out for them even beyond the grave</p><p>
  <em> "I won’t take up too much more time. Owen, I’m starting with you not because we weren’t close, but because once I hit the girls I’ll start crying. You were like the older brother I never had. The one who listened to me rant about my dad, who took me out for beers and let me get angry when my boyfriend up and left me. You and I have had prank wars and physical fights, and I just want you to know I love you anyway, you utter prick." </em>
</p><p>"Fuck," Owen sobbed, pressing his hands to his eyes. "Fuck- you fucking <em> twat </em>tea boy-"</p><p>"Boyfriend," Jack whispered, still clinging to Tosh like a lifeline. "God, <em> boyfriend. </em>Even back then."</p><p><em> "Toshiko," </em> Ianto grinned. " <em> Toshiko Tatsuo Sato, you are under strict orders not to ever, ever let anyone tell you that you can’t do something. You are a bloody genius, and I’m trusting you to remember that without me there to tell you."  </em></p><p>Tosh bowed her head, sobbing. Ianto’s smile got softer</p><p>
  <em> "You’re my best friend, Tosh. You were there for me when no one else was. I love you. Don’t ever change. And I don’t care if Owen’s listening or not, ask him the fuck out. I’m dead, it’s my last wish." </em>
</p><p>Ianto barely paused before chuckling and saying <em> "Gwen-" </em></p><p>The three of them all stiffened, feeling slightly guilty about listening to something not meant for them.</p><p><em> "Gwen, fy chwaer fawr, words can't describe how much I love you. I’ve watched you grow from naïve copper to the most badass woman I know. You’ll hopefully be married by the time I die, I hope I get to see you and Rhys tie the knot. You’re my shoulder to cry on, my drinking buddy, my Welsh partner and my work wife-" </em> he smiled. "L <em> ove you Gwennie, Wales forever." </em></p><p>Ianto fell silent, and for a moment Jack thought- hoped maybe- that that was the end.</p><p>But then Ianto sighed, and closed his eyes. <em> "Jack…" </em></p><p>Jack felt his heart stop in his chest. </p><p><em> "Jack," </em> his throat flexed <em> "god I hope you're there. I hope you don’t come back and find me- or anyone, really- dead. I know how much that would break you. I hope you come back at all. I think you will, I’m assuming you will. Jack, if you are there… I don’t have words. I keep thinking about what I’ll say when I see you again, but it looks like that might not happen." </em> He waved his good hand at his injured shoulder. <em> "Only mortal after all. We fought about that, remember? The night John Ellis died? We had one of those fights where we don’t say what we mean? I always knew about your immortality, and I yelled at you for dying needlessly, you said that everyone dies- but really, I was saying I care about you and you were saying I would leave you. I know I’m just a blip in time but-." </em></p><p>Jack remembered that night, remembered how even then thinking about death too long made him ill.</p><p><em> "But you left first," </em> Ianto looked bitter again. "A <em> nd I- against my better judgement, I’ll forgive you. I’d forgive you anything. I’d take whatever table scraps you gave me. You know I would. But I’m dead now, and I’m talking in circles. So I’m just-" </em></p><p>Ianto inhaled sharply, looking directly at the camera. </p><p><em> "I love you, Jack." </em> He said firmly <em> "I love you and there’s nothing you can do about it. I think I loved you the day I met you. I don’t know how, or why, and this is a load of crap but I’m dead, and I legitimately think that you and I? We were meant to meet. We were meant to crash together, and we were meant to be something, whatever that something is."  </em></p><p>"We were," Jack sobbed. "We were, we were- <em> oh Ianto-" </em></p><p><em> "There, that wasn’t so scary." </em> Ianto nodded firmly. <em> "God I hope I’m actually dead and not like, in a coma or some shit. Owen will never let me live this down. Anyway, that’s all from me. Make sure Myfanwy gets fed. Guide on feeding the residents is in the kitchen. This is Ianto Jones, signing off."  </em></p><p>He saluted, smiled, and was gone.</p><p>Jack brought Owen and Tosh close, watching as their own fingers entwined, and he shuddered with emotion.</p><p>"We move on now." He whispered as though it hurt to say the words. Tosh shook her head against his shoulder.</p><p>"I don't know if I can, Jack."</p><p>"You can, we all can...for them. The end is where we start from."</p><p>~~~</p><p>Some weeks later, Jack found himself dressed in black, collar too tight around his neck no matter how many times he tugged at it, exhaustion and grief settled heavily over him. To his one side were Owen and Tosh and the other, Rhiannon Davies and her family. Jack had only met her a couple of times, but she seemed like a sister to him anyway. She was too dressed in black, her husband's arm around her and a tissue stabbing at her eyes.</p><p>Jack had delivered the news himself. He felt he owed it to them. To <em> him </em>.</p><p>The priest that Jack knew Ianto would have hated, had finished his speech, tears were shed, condolences exchanged, and Jack was left on his own. Tosh’s grip leaving his arm, Owen’s hand patting his shoulder then he was left alone. Just standing quiet before a headstone chosen by Rhiannon and an inscription chosen by himself</p><p>
  <em> Ianto Jones </em>
</p><p>
  <em> More than just a blip in time </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 1983 - 2008 </em>
</p><p>Jack didn’t really have any words, nothing long and emotional like Ianto’s last video message which still replayed itself in his mind. He just lowered himself into a crouch, new shoes creaking and trousers uncomfortable around his knees, tie strangling him despite not being tight. His fingertips brushed the sooth, dark granite, it was cold. Flowers surrounded it, left by family and friends and himself.</p><p>“Yan… Oh, Ianto Jones. You really haven’t been gone long but it feels like forever for me. I hate it, I hate it more than most deaths I’ve seen, I really do. I’m sorry. That’s all I can really say.” Jack breathed in a deep, unsteady breath, running his hands over his face and loosening his tie. “You were so worried about me forgetting you I didn’t get to say this, I- I almost didn’t want to today, it means you’re really gone, but I need to, you need to hear it. It’s probably the only thing keeping me here any more is because I haven’t told you-”</p><p>A bird twittered behind him somewhere and Jack stalled, legs burning from holding his position for so long. A lukewarm wind whipped around him, tossing his hair about and making his coat shift. Jack plucked up the courage to talk. “I love you, Ianto Jones.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Stolen Earth</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Owen handed Jack the large gun after he'd finished tapping at his Vortex Manipulator. He slung the strap of the weapon over his shoulder and Owen stepped back beside Tosh, taking her hand in his.</p><p>"I've got to go. I've got to find the Doctor. I'll come back." Both of them nodded wordlessly, a deep fear settled in Owen's stomach that he couldn't quite banish knowing the Daleks were on their way. Jack' gaze crossed Owen then Tosh. "I'm coming back."</p><p>"Don't worry about us, Jack." Tosh assured him. "Go save the world." Owen nodded along, forcing a smile.</p><p>"We'll be fine."</p><p>"You better be." Jack told them and in a slip second he was gone, leaving the two alone in the Hub which was a mess. Owen wasn't sure what to do, standing around until the underground building shook as something exploded upstairs. He knew it was the Daleks breaking through the doors before they even heard the faint and robotic chanting.</p><p>
  <em> "Exterminate. Exterminate." </em>
</p><p>Tosh glanced at him, squeezing his hand. Owen swallowed back the fear in his throat- was this what Ianto had felt at Canary Wharf? How had he got over it, got out- </p><p>And suddenly, the fear died in his chest. If Ianto could do it, so could they. </p><p>Owen lifted Tosh’s hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. Then dropped her hand and dashed for the armoury.</p><p><em> "Owen?!" </em>Tosh yelled after him. Owen threw open the doors with a grunt.  "Just a minute babe!"</p><p>"Owen, the time lock-"</p><p>"I have complete faith in your abilities," Owen ran back into the main hub, just a little out of breath, holding out an M19 to Tosh. She took it a little hesitantly, eyeing up the weapon as Owen slammed the clip into his own gun. "But just in case, I’m going down fighting. Like Gwen. Like Ianto and all the other Torchwood One members."</p><p>"Like Suzie," Tosh’s lips quirked, and Owen barked out a laugh. "Yeah love, just like Suzie. All the murder and none of the crazy."</p><p>Tosh nodded resolutely, then darted forward and kissed Owen hard- a full on snog, the perfect kiss for two people about to die. Somewhere in his mind, he heard Ianto snarking <em> "I thought the end of the world couldn’t get any worse." </em></p><p>The cog door blew open adding to the mess of the Hub, and Tosh and Owen raised their guns and <em> fired.  </em></p><p>
  <em> ~~~ </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Children of Earth</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tosh was at her computer looking into the mysterious incident with the kids Andy had told them about, Rhys just hanging her a cup of tea, when Jack came striding in </p><p>"We need damage control at Saint Helen's. One body, Doctor Rupesh Patanjali, shot in the back."</p><p>"What happened?" Owen asked, who had appeared from his autopsy bay probably out of curiosity.</p><p>"I don't know. He was just left there right beside me, like someone's gloating."</p><p>"Did they kill you?" Tosh question, frown pulling at her lips.</p><p>"Yeah." Jack confessed and Tosh rose from her seat, leaving a light kiss on his cheek. Ever since Ianto had passed, Tosh and Owen had agreed to offer what comfort they could give the Captain after each death he had which had increased after the whole mess with Gray. Tosh knew he was being more reckless now but there was nothing the test of then could do to stop Jack. He shot Tosh a grateful smile. "Maybe we're being targeted. Whether it was him or me, we should be careful."</p><p>"In the meantime, get your arse on the autopsy table, Captain." Owen ordered, slipping his lab coat on. Jack looked over at him, frowning but Owen just glared, hands on his hips. "Just a quick check over."</p><p>"Owen- ugh, fine! You'll find nothing wrong though." Owen didn't reply and Rhys gave Tosh a small smirk as Jack reluctantly followed the doctor. She sat herself back at her desk, pulling up the search for <em> Clement Macdonald </em> and waiting for it to finish.</p><p>"So, what do you think it is?" Rhys asked and Tosh shrugged, sipping her drink politely.</p><p>"It's definitely some sort of mind control, either from one being or multiple." Tosh told him and Rhys nodded. He'd joined after Andy, offering his services mostly in keeping them all fed and watered while also helpful in transport, Rhys wasn't a field agent, but he was helpful to the team and Tosh was grateful to have him.</p><p>"So it-" Rhys was cut off by the unexpected blaring of an alarm and a red flashing light which lit up the whole room. Tosh froze, looking at her monitors before getting up and rushing to the autopsy bay. "What the bloody hell is that!?" Rhys yelled after her and Tosh caught herself on the iron railing, the projector on the wall showing Jack's scans and a large image of what appeared to be a-</p><p>"Oh, my God. It's a bomb." Jack breathed below her and every one fell still for a moment as the shock settled in. Owen stared up at her, eyes wide, and she felt pretty much the same as the red letters that said<em> ALERT </em> kept flashing across the screen. Jack was the first one to move again, shoving Owen towards the stars. "Get you, all of you!"</p><p>"Jack!" Owen yelled back and Tosh was already moving back to her computer, ignoring Rhys as she brought up all the security protocols and procedures, frantically locking everything.</p><p>"The blast radius is one mile." Rhys shouted to everyone, Tosh only spared a glance his way where he stood at the other computer.</p><p>"Right now. Get out!"</p><p>"Jack! We can't just let you explode! We'll cut it out or-" Owen tried to argue behind her. Tosh didn't want to leave him either, they had no idea what would happen if Jack exploded. She didn't know if he would come back.</p><p>"I'm telling you. Get out." Jack ordered and Tosh pulled up the lockdown codes, typing them in as Rhys called </p><p>"It's active. Two minutes!" </p><p>"Jack for God-" Owen started, voice almost hysterical and Tosh hit the lockdown button, watching as the light dimmed further and the computer screen began to flash the same words over and over <em> Torchwood Lockdown. </em></p><p>"Owen, take Toshiko and go <em> now!" </em>Tosh hadn't even begun to think of her own escape as strong hands clasped around her biceps and she was pulled from the computer, seeing Jack's terrified face then turning to find Owen. "I'll come back, like always." He promised and Tosh gave a final nod, grabbing her laptop back just as Owen tugged her along to the Lift.</p><p>They were hardly at a safe distance before the shock blast of the explosion threw both Tosh and Owen to the ground. They were quick getting up though, Owen guiding Tosh along as she stared back at the ruined place she called a second home. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Six months later and Owen found himself trekking up a bloody hill in the middle of the freezing night when he could have been at home. However, it was made slightly better by his company who was also freezing cold. Tosh held onto his hand, coat pulled tight around her while Owen huffed out a breath.</p><p>“Always has to be dramatic, doesn’t he?” Owen moaned and Tosh smiled gently.</p><p>“You know how he is. I hope he’s okay, he hasn’t had time to grieve properly since everything...” Owen nodded, pulling her close and squeezing her fingers. The walk wasn’t too long, and they found themselves at the top of the hill, a familiar figure just a few meters away, coat fastened shut and hands shoved in his pockets, alone with the night sky behind him. Jack looked smaller than his usual self and Owen put it down to emotions, drawing himself in from the outside world which had been cruel to them all. However, upon seeing them, Jack smiled even if it wasn’t his usual grin.</p><p>“Couldn’t have just come to the house, mate? Bloody freezing my arse off.” Owen complained with a hint of amusement to show Jack he didn’t completely mean it. It made the immortal laugh at least.</p><p>“I missed your complaining Owen. How are you both?”</p><p>“Getting by.” Tosh answered, watching Jack. “And you?”</p><p>“Yeah.” They all knew that wasn’t the correct answer, they could tell just by looking at Jack that he wasn’t alright, but they both let it slide, for Jack’s sake. Tosh’s hand landed on Jack’s arm just briefly.</p><p>“Did it work?”</p><p>“Travelled all sorts of places.” He nodded, a sadness to his voice  “This planet is too small. The whole world is like a graveyard.” Owen glanced away from Jack just for a moment, Tosh’s grip squeezing his hand.</p><p>“Come back with us.” Owen offered as he looked back, his tone gentle and sincere but Jack shook his head.</p><p>“Haven't travelled far enough yet. Got a lot of dirt to shake off my shoes.” Jack then looked up at the empty sky, stars hidden by light pollution. Owen followed his gaze, seeing nothing but endless darkness, knowing there was a lot more than that out there. “And right now, there's a coldfusion cruiser surfing the ion reefs just at the edge of the solar system, just waiting to open its transport dock. I just need to send a signal.”</p><p>Tosh nodded and let go of Owen’s hand to shift through her handbag, the nippy air hitting Owen’s skin now the warmth was gone. He knew Jack had wanted something more than a small reunion and when Tosh told him he wanted his Vortex Manipulator back he had known since then that the immortal was planning on leaving. Owen couldn’t really blame him, he’d been on Earth for so long now.</p><p>“They found it in the rubble. Indestructible. Like its owner.” Tosh explained, a small but sad smile on her lips, handing it over. Owen watched as Jack fitted it back on. “We put on a new strap for you.”</p><p>“You owe me fifty quid.” Owen told him and Jack smirked just a little.</p><p>“Bill me.” With that, the joking atmosphere fell and the seriousness took over, Owen almost suffocated by it until he asked something he was dying to know, not that he would admit it to anyone.</p><p>“Will you come back?” He looked Jack in the eyes and already knew the answer, Jack staying silent for just a second too long for there to be anything else it could be.</p><p>“What for?”</p><p>“For us.” Tosh tried, watching Jack close, but she knew just like Owen that there was not much that could change Jack’s opinions about leaving and about himself. “None of this was your fault.”</p><p>“I think it was.” Jack answered her, and she shook her head, taking Owen’s hand again as tears built in her eyes, Owen feeling himself getting emotional too. He never really thought about life with Jack, Torchwood had been a constant for him, something that kept him going but everything was changing so quick. Owen didn’t like it. They’d already lost so many and Jack leaving meant everything was over. “Suzie, Gwen, Steven… Ianto. All because of me, all of them, my fault.”</p><p>“You saved the world though.” Owen spoke up but Jack’s gaze didn’t change.</p><p>“I began to like it. And look what I became. Still, I have lived so many lives.” Jack whispered, a finality in his voice that Owen nor Tosh had any chance of changing. The only person Owen knew that could was gone. “It's time to find another one.”</p><p>“We’ll wait for you.” Tosh promises as he stepped away from them, touching a button on his wrist strap before looking up, light shining around him as he began to teleport away.</p><p>“Don’t.” Was the last thing Jack said before he was beamed up into the sky and Owen wondered if they really ever would see Jack again. The wind passed them and a light in the distant sky glistened for just a moment until it died out and Owen sighed, shoulders sagging forward as he blinked away the tears he hadn’t released had formed. Tosh let out a small sob beside him, wiping her eyes with her sleeve and Owen pulled her close, kissing her temple.</p><p>“Let's go home, yeah?” He asked into the quiet and Tosh nodded, taking one last look up at the sky.</p><p>“Let’s go home.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Miracle Day</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jack hadn't wanted to come back to Earth to save it once again from the miracle. Not after everything, the children and the 456, closing the Rift, Gray, Gwen and… and Ianto. He hadn't found solace in travelling the cities, countries and continents nor saving those same places. Nothing managed to settle the aching or fill the emptiness even after he had left Earth and spent his time running from everything. Some part of him hated the idea of abandoning Owen and Tosh ever since he'd teleported up into the coldfusion cruiser but Jack had needed to get away.</p><p>But now he was back, he hated being back but the name Torchwood had tugged him back, Tosh and Owen, happily married and living in hiding and Jack needed to protect them. So, he'd returned, released the malware, destroyed hard copies, removed all traces of the word, using Retcon. Only he'd been sucked into it more than he'd have liked and here he was, Rex Matheson revived presumably by his own blood and berating him for it. The man really was getting on Jack's nerves, and he was ready to shoot him again if he didn't shut up.</p><p>"I swear to God-" Jack started, fingers pinching at the bridge of his nose. Yet, Jack didn't continue, stalking off and out of the building to clear his head, struck with the realisation that Rex - Rex Matheson of all people - would be around forever now and Jack would have to live his long and lonely life with <em> him </em> around in the same universe rather than someone he actually liked. It was all a bit much for Jack, he wasn't even sure that was how his blood worked, that he forgot who he had left behind until he was outside and near the car.</p><p>He got inside as his friends and Matheson caught up and did the same though Jack didn't really know what they were doing, turning to ask however he was stopped when a claw like thing curled around the vehicle and it lurked as it was picked off the ground. Jack looked out of his window in surprise, now too high for them all to just jump out, noticing  that everything around them was frozen in time.</p><p>"World war two, what did you do now?!" He growled and Jack glared at him with the rearview mirror like it was his fault that they'd been picked up by some alien. It was a few seconds later that they were safely deposited on a solid surface and without hesitation, Jack stumbled from the car. A grand and frankly oversized staircase waited before them and a bright light that cast the room into shadows.</p><p>"Step forward, the Chamber of the Dead awaits you." Boomed a female voice from atop the stairs. Jack glanced towards his friends, who had followed his actions, both looking confused.</p><p>"Chamber of the… we're not dead!" Owen called out.</p><p>"No, but the man you are with, is." Jack then turned to Rex who was little slower getting out of the car  "He has been tainted with your blood, but he will not stay alive forever. That shot was fatal and he will die again."</p><p>Owen caught Jack's eye while Tosh fumbled around for her PDA, no doubt wanting to find out who they were faced with. Jack had no idea where they were or who they were talking to. "Give the man to us, and you shall be reunited."</p><p>"Reunited? With whom?" Jack asked but the mysterious voice didn't answer. Instead, to their left, two entrance ways lit up and that's when Jack noticed the curved wall of the place was littered with the same holes but no way up to them. However, only two stayed illuminated and Jack felt his heart stop as two figures walked out of them, instinctively stepping away while Tosh let out a gentle gasp and Owen squinted through the light.</p><p>"Gwen?! And-"</p><p>"Ianto…" Jack breathed out, finishing off Owen's sentence, heart hammering in his chest and hands shaking, an uncomfortable and nervous feeling taking over he hadn't ever felt before. Jack decided he didn't like it. He wanted to go back to Earth, hell even leave the planet and go find another galaxy far far away from these… imposters. His Ianto and Gwen were gone, these were just fakes, shapeshifters, nothing more-</p><p>"Jack." He snapped back to reality just as the fake Ianto's hand reached out, fingers just brushing his cheek before Jack moved away.</p><p>"You're not my Ianto." He accused, watching him wearily.</p><p>"Yes I am Jack, it's really me." Ianto told him, a gentle look in his eyes and his hand still outstretched. Jack desperately wanted to give in, pull him close, and just <em> hold </em> Ianto, but he couldn't out of fear that this was some sick and twisted joke or dream and as soon as he opened himself up again, Ianto would be cruelly ripped from him, leaving Jack exposed once again.</p><p>"You can't be, he- he died." Jack said, trying to reign in his emotions but failing, so used to being able to just let go in front of Janto who he knew would never just and would always comfort him. "He died saving the world."</p><p>"I'm right here, Jack. I promise." Jack watched him, eyes searching. He forced himself to breathe, blinking away forming tears as his mind shot back to cradling his Ianto in the autopsy bay, losing his chance to tell Ianto how much he loved him, watching as Ianto cried about being forgotten despite his promises.</p><p>"Is it really you?" He asked hopefully, voice quiet. Ianto smiled sweetly and nodded, offering his hand. Behind him, Gwen was hugging Owen and Tosh and Matheson was standing and looking around aimlessly. Something told Jack to not believe in it but he'd been running and hurting and missing Ianto for so long, he couldn't just push away this opportunity in case it was true. So, ignoring the voice in his head, Jack took Ianto's hand and pulled him impossibly close.</p><p>"Do you accept our deal?" The voice asked and Jack looked up at the blinding light, deciding he didn't want to know who was up there any more. He then turned to Owen and Tosh who nodded practically without hesitation. Matheson still seemed like he was lagging behind on what was going in and if Jack was being really honest, he didn't care.</p><p>"We do." Jack told the voice.</p><p>"Very well. We will drop you back and you must take him to his moment of death." With that, the team piled back into the car, letting Owen take the driver's seat so he could sit in the back with Ianto on his lap and completely ignoring Rex's side glances as he revelled in just being near Ianto. Things went smoothly and they took Matheson back to the spot where he was shot, everything still stock still and paused until he was lying back down on the cold floor.</p><p>Apart of Jack was remorseful for losing the man but his thoughts were quickly moved along as Gwen barrelled into him, hugging him close once they were back outside the building. Jack couldn't stop the bread grin stretching across his features as he held her back, kissing her forehead. "Rhys'll be so happy to see you." He told her and Gwen seemed to glow more.</p><p>"I can't wait to see him too." She confessed before moving in to Tosh and Owen who stood a few steps away, hand in hand. Ianto was next in line for a hug, waiting patiently. Jack took in his appearance, noting Ianto looked exactly like he had <em> that </em> night minus the blood, sweat, and tears. His suit wasn't a mess from the bombs either. He was just normal and impeccable Ianto Jones, somehow alive and Jack loved him.</p><p>"Ianto."</p><p>"Jack." He smiled, stepping closer and letting Jack snake his arms around his waist.</p><p>"Gods, I missed you so much." Jack admitted, eyes tearing up again as he pressed his face to Ianto's shoulder, eyes squeezed shut and trying to breathe evenly. Arms wrapped around him, holding him close and making Jack feel secure. "Don't ever leave me again."</p><p>"Wouldn't dream of it." Ianto whispered in his ear and Jack smiled, drawing his head back to look the Welshman in the eyes.</p><p>"I've got something I need to say." Jack hummed, taking Ianto's warm and alive hands in his. "I never said it properly before."</p><p>"It doesn't need saying." Ianto shook his head but Jack pressed a kiss to his knuckles, hushing him softly </p><p>"Yes, it does." Jack pressed their foreheads together, smiling now that he could finally tell Ianto in person "Ianto Jones, I love you." There was a beat of silence between them, letting the words sink in before Ianto spoke.</p><p>"And I love you too, Jack." Jack wasted no time in capturing Ianto's lips with his in a meaningful kiss. He poured all his emotion into it, praying for Ianto to not disappear as he closed his eyes. Ianto was the one to break it and when Jack opened his eyes again the Welshman was still there, lifting a huge anxiety off his heart. "Right then, let's get a move on. I want to know exactly what I missed."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments, Kudos, and Criticism are always appreciated.<br/>Tumblr - @bee-haw-yee-haw, @flamingbluepanda<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>